Hidden Slayers
by Wind of the Eastern Moon
Summary: Who watches the backs of the Shinobi in the dead of night, when they think their alone with their nightmares? Only one group of people, the Tajiya possess the power to stop the demons from taking over. But at what price?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takeuchi and Masashi Kishimoto are the rightful owners and creators of InuYasha and Naruto respectively. I hereby disclaim all intent to benefit or gain from this work of fiction in a monetary way or otherwise.

A/N: While I am very familiar with InuYasha it is the exact opposite of the Naruto-verse. So, please, if you notice any oocness on behalf of the Naruto characters, that is purely my own mistake. Leave a review of where I erred and I'll do my best to edit the problems. Thanks and many appreciations.

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

Kohaku breathed heavily through the metallic mask wrapped around the lower half of his face, the chain of his Kusarigama weighing heavily in his hand. Dark brown eyes skirted across the walls as the younger boy followed his elder sister's shadow through the Academy's halls. Tajiya were accustomed to going into places like this, however, it was unheard of for a mere civilian to have access to this building. Should a Shinobi or anther discover them here….

"Kohaku, pay attention." The whisper was harsh against his ear as his sister caught his shoulder. "The youkai should be near here from what Miroku-sama said."

Kohaku nodded, his throat tight as his head tilted up to look at her. This was his first real mission without members of their clan breathing down his neck other then Sango. The demon exterminators, known only to the outside world as the Higurashi, were made up of adopted children from all five of the Elemental Countries. Many of their members were just ordinary humans but a few of them however possessed a power like theirs. The ability to destroy youkai or to sense it or whatever. Scattered across the massive city, the Higurashi clan expected only the best from it's members. They often stole into their counterparts Holdings and 'borrowed' from their skills. The Exterminator Style itself though was comprised of unrelated skills. Deadly accurate and lethally silent.

Shaking himself from his musings, the young boy took his cue to open one of the classroom doors and scan it's darkened shadows. Spreading his senses, Kohaku waited for that mental brush while Sango continued further up the hall into another room. Stepping into the room, the young Tajiya twisted around when he heard the hiss of malice.

Human! Kohaku wasn't sure how many of his brethern could understand the creatures they hunted but Kohaku was already moving. The Kusarigama twirled around and sliced through the low level demon in a moment. With a wince, he also noted that he'd sliced out a good portion of the wall as well. Twisting the blade back into his hand, the slayer ducked his head into the hall before gathering up his kill. The demon's fangs and hide would find it's uses before the end of the week.

Sango herself was already on her way back into the room when she noticed the large crack in the wall. "Kohaku, what's that?" She asked, pointing in the direction of his mistake.

"Uhhh… oops?" he answered.

"Ugh. Midoriko-sama won't be pleased, little brother. How do you think we explain it to her?" Sango asked, planting a hand on her hip as she watched her brother finish his minor clean up. "You're getting better, Kohaku, but we have to watch…"

"Who goes there?" A voice shouted from beyond the room.

"Oh damn it. Kohaku, come on." Sango cursed, grabbing the demon kill from her brother's loose hold as the two slayers took for the windows. Ninja were worse then youkai, she had told him. They had all the powers of their prey but Tajiya were vowed not to harm another human. Kohaku was on his sister's heels as they leapt through the glass, shattering it outwards with a well placed kick. Keen senses picked up the swift radio communications that the ninja had adapted to their own uses.

Skittering to a halt on the Academy grounds, Sango gave her brother a wordless command to veer off to the left while she went right. "Don't get caught." he breathed at her before he broke into a swift lope. Kirara raced at his sister's side, the nekomatta hadn't strayed very far from their location. Slipping into the forested area that surrounded the school Kohaku used the Kusarigama to pull himself into the trees. A chain bolo whistled past his head as the boy ducked under the throw.

Eyes widened when he caught onto the chakra behind the throw. Great. They think I'm a Nin! he thought to himself while the boy slashed his weapon across a branch to block the path of one of the pursuing Shinobi. It didn't take long for Kohaku to figure out he was going to be surrounded by no less then twelve people give or take. Flipping higher into the tree's the young boy decided it'd be to his best interest to use his slight weight against their own.

That was, until he felt something thin wrap around the armor of one of his leggings and then tug him back into the lower wooded canopy. Grunting, Kohaku jerked a muscle in his sleeve and used the demon fang he released to hack through the nin wire. Flipping twice more, he landed on the ground to find a group of small dogs growling at him as ninja dropped down around him. A twitch began in his left eye as he noted that most of them wore orange. He hated that trick, really. It was an old Kitsune favorite to play on the Hunters when they weren't going insane with power. Shying away from the remembered lectures of the Kyuubi, Kohaku began working his fingers up into his left shoulder pad.

"He's a kid." One of his pursuers commented. The voice was not unknown to Kohaku as he'd been one of the few who monitored the Jinchuuraki at times.

"Alright, brat, care you tell us why you were lurking in the Academy?" Another asked from behind a glare. Shaking off the killer intent the woman was putting off, Kohaku focused on the knockout powder he was trying to put together. Depending on the shadows to hide his actions, Kohaku gasped when one of the orange clones tackled him from behind and dropped the powder into the air around him.

Coughing, the boy slipped his own mask off and slapped it over the blonde's face as he got a lungful of the powder. Gagging, the Tajiya could only feel himself grunt as the Ninja around him jumped into action. His eyes were already closing as one of the Nin rushed to their sides. Burning agony gripped his shoulder as he felt a kunai slash across where his neck should have been and the blonde disappeared into a puff of smoke. His mask hit the ground with a clatter and then a wave of dizzing darkness slipped into his mind.

"Sensei…" Was all he caught before he collapsed.

-

-

-

Sango bit down on her lip, unconsciously squeezing tightly the hand of her fiancee' as Kohaku's pursuers gathered around his fallen form. Unlike the Shinobi, the Slayers would be unable to mount a rescue attempt and it wouldn't take long for their counterparts to discover the odd gene trade that her people dealt with. Dropping her eyes, the Tajiya fought the urge to scream her denial of loosing the youngster to the violent world outside their own. She dared not whimper least they over hear her. Miroku's hand tightened on her shoulder before forcing her away from the scene. Interference would needed to be sent before they could question him.

He was too young to know much in the way about their lives, despite his accelerated learning curve and Naraku's treachery. Cursing her memories of the foul hanyou traitor, the slayer spun about with a dangerous gleam in her eye. Midoriko-sama had given Kohaku one chance to make everything right….

After serving under Naraku for two years and single handedly wiping out three villages within Konoha's borders, the coming trials for Kohaku was far from over. With a slight jangle of noise from the monk's staff the trio disappeared into the darkness.

Amber was lost.

-

-

-

"Coral, you were sent on a simple hunt for Amber's benefit. Where is your charge?" A woman barked as she looked at her young apprentice. Sango's shoulders dropped a bit before she hardened her eyes and raised her face to the Miko's own sharp eyes.

"Amber was captured by the Konohagakure no Sato shinobi. Some how they managed to detect our presence in the Academy walls." she answered. "He was taken in by the Genin Cells and their instructors." Unlike Shinobi, Tajiya were often encouraged to rely on their emotions, but not to let their fears unground them. It kept even their most hardened warriors compassionate to the plight of those outside their training. It kept a good portion of them sane too.

"Damn." The woman cursed as she stepped into the pale light. "This will lead to questions we are unprepared to answer. Sango, what would you suggest?"

The Tajiya blinked before raising a hand to her companions' furry head. "A Shard group should be dispatched to the Shinobi to explain things to a limited degree. They do have a Jinchuuraki in their midst and…"

"You think they could benefit from the presence of an Exterminator group?" The miko answered with a smile. Sango merely nodded. "Amber won't be allowed back into our halls though. We forgave the crimes he committed under Naraku's control because he was ashamed of that. With him now in the grips of the Shinobi everything has changed. He betrayed our existence but did try to escape without causing harm to his pursuers."

Folding her arms, the miko reclined against one of the walls. "Sango, prepare the paperwork while I work out who will be in the Shard. It's time the Shinobi were prepared to deal with the youkai and our forces are just to weak to continue our missions alone."

Sango raised her head in surprise. She knew she and Kohaku were amongst the last true Tajiya, but this… "What about the…?"

"They didn't make it in time." Midoriko answered. "Hanyou and Priestess were unable to save the new potentials. I believe it is now up to the Shinobi to help us fill out our ranks. They have several children a year they pass over we can possibly adapt to our own styles."

Sango dropped her face as she turned to begin packing for Kohaku. Watching the young girl for a moment, Midoriko sighed. "Sango, I know you don't want Kohaku to return to a life even remotely similar to Naraku's possession, but there is little choice. We are becoming desperate."

"I understand." The girl answered quietly. But will he?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Naruto were created by Takahashi Rumiko and Kishimoto Masashi respectively. I'm not either so I won't claim credit for their work. Enjoy the fic.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Within the Hokage Tower was an emergency medical wing. Under guard of ANBU and medic ninja was the young intruder they'd caught in the academy. Kakashi, Anko, and Gai had all sent their Genin to wait in the halls or go home hours ago. It had been partially his fault the younger boy was now in this condition, with unknown toxins keeping him deeply asleep. Kakashi was one of the Jounin who remained on guard since the incident.

"You were sent home." his Sensei asked while the boy looked towards the door again.

"I was worried about that boy." he answered quietly.

Flipping a page, the silver haired Jounin merely shrugged. "He doesn't seem to be affected by it in a negative way. Their trying to find some remedy to it or see if he wakes up on his own."

"I know, Sensei, believe it." Naruto answered. "But that doesn't change what I had my clone do. He's still knocked out."

"From using a powder he probably intended for us." the older nin reasoned. "The Hokage and the counsel are already looking into the matter." Even as he spoke something stirred on the far end of the hall, leaving him to highly question what he had just seen. A woman had flashed in the end of the hall for only a moment before being completely removed and replaced by a large package sitting on the ground. Frowning at the obvious proof of a Kawarimi the Jounin put his book away and gestured for his student to enter the room beside him. Drawing forth a kunai, he sent the weapon hurling forward with a single flick and sliced the thin knot in half. Upon falling open it revealed a small stack of clothing, a file, and what appeared to be a scroll.

"Alright, that's an unexpected twist." he hummed to himself before attempting to end a Genjutsu if that what was being used. After several failed attempts, the Nin was about to send out a wave of Chakra to sense other presences when a finger tapped his elbow.

"Is he alright?" a soft voice intruded, even as Kakashi spun to face the unexpected arrival. A young woman dressed in a simple kimono stared back at him, nearly unfazed by a weapon brandished in her face. "My brother, Kohaku, is he alright?"

"You mean the… how did you get in here?" Kakashi demanded, pressing the weapon further into her neck. A frown marred the young woman's face before she grimaced.

"I used a window. Not that hard if you know what you're doing." she answered. "Now, about my brother?" A dark eye narrowed on her as the Nin tried to figure out how to respond to the situation best. The woman seemed to grow further impatient. "I don't have a ton of time, Ninja. My leader expects me back before dawn and that leaves me with little explanation time."

"So talk." he growled as he made a gesture to summon three of his dogs. Sending them to various locations in the tower, the Nin watched the young woman's face for more information.

"I can't tell you anything about our skills and Kohaku won't remember anything for a while anyway. All I can say is that everything you need to know was provided in the package you cut open." Reaching into a pocket, she removed a simple vial. "This is an antidote for the powders he used earlier. Anyone who was in the area should take a few drops of this in their tea soon."

"Why were you in the Academy?"

Sango shook her head. "That isn't something Shinobi need concern themselves with." she answered honestly. "There are things I deal with and then there are things I don't deal with. If I could answer you, I would. But I cannot even give my name at this moment. Tell Kohaku that his sister was asking for him." With a movement of her own wrist, Sango released a smoke bomb and dashed into the hidden darkness. With the powders designed to deter tracking and pursuit, Kakashi was too busy fighting off a wave of dizziness to pursue.

When his head had cleared, the nin gave the package in the hall a final look before entering the room where Naruto and the healers had been waiting. "We had an unusual visit." he commented, handing one of the med-nin's the 'antidote'. "Make sure that isn't poisoned." he ordered.

Switching his attention to the unconscious boy, he frowned at the light scars that crisscrossed the child's face and hands. The uniform he was wearing was made of a tough substance many of the ANBU found themselves drooling over. Even the weapon seemed to defy expectations. "How is he?"

"Breathing, but he seems to be under the effect of something. A genjutsu or perhaps…."

"The girl that gave me the vial said that the boy won't remember anything when he wakes up. She said his name was Kohaku and she left a welcome gift for him in the hall. Naruto, I want you to use those clones of yours to examine the contents. Alright?"

"Sure!" The restless blonde shouted before sending three of his clones to do the dirty work. "But Sensei, shouldn't you have followed the intruder?"

"I sent Pakkun and a few others to trail her and summon some back up." he explained, smiling a moment at Naruto. "Are all of you medics busy or can I get someone to examine _this_ powder too?" He asked, removing his vest as he spoke and handing it to another overwhelmed Healer.

"You Ninja and your poisons." the woman fumed before departing for another part of the Tower. Naruto's face blanked when he saw the three clones return with the items left behind.

"What are those?" Kakashi asked as the clones began sorting the piles out.

"A scroll, clothing, and a personal file. A lot of the file information was blanked out and there's even some kind of adoption and transfer forms in there." The three clones answered the Jounin. "We weren't able to open the scroll though."

"Don't even try opening the scroll." Kakashi warned as he looked over the gathered possessions. "You think this all belongs to the boy?" He asked the figure appearing in the door frame.

"I would suppose so." the man answered, stepping into the light. "What I want to know is why intruders would break into the Academy and take nothing? One of the walls were damaged though, probably by the weapon the boy was carrying. We also found these positioned on the walls and windows. Took a moment to remove them." The figure removed a scrap of paper from his pocket and handed it to Kakashi as Naruto began grinning ear to ear.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Hey Naruto. You should be getting some rest. Don't you have a mission tomorrow?" the Chunin reminded the younger Genin.

"Uhhh, right. See you guys in the morning then." Naruto knew when to leave and it apparently was that time. Even if he was promised a mission to get his compliance.

Once the blonde had left, the two older nin returned their gazes to the unconscious boy. "What are we going to do about him?" Iruka asked.

"Up to the Hokage, I'd imagine. Though whomever was in charge of him seemed concerned enough to offer complete guardianship over the kid. A girl stopped by and said his name was Kohaku." He shrugged as he offered the information.

Iruka's brow furrowed as he considered the answers that were revealed. "I don't suppose we'll learn much until he wakes up then?"

"Who knows. The girl only said that he won't remember anything upon awakening. She certainly didn't seem pleased about that."

"How did she get in and how did she get away?" A gruff voice intruded as an older man appeared behind them.

"She used some kind of scent blocking smoke grenade. Made me a bit dizzy even remembering it. Pakkun and a few others are attempting to track her now. As for how she got in… I don't have the faintest notion." Kakashi answered. "She did leave something behind though and for all appearences, it was meant for our guest. Claimed they were siblings too."

"You didn't tell me that!" Iruka barked.

"Well, we didn't know our intruders would just hand the kid over to us either, now did we?" Kakashi countered. The Hokage looked up at that.

"Handed him over?!"

Reaching down, the Jounin plucked the file from one of the left over Naruto clones and quickly dispelled them into smoke. Once the small group was alone he flipped open the file. "Basic medical stuff, a training schedule, birth certificate, and adoption files. The kid's only eleven and his training covers several basics we have in the academy though it lacks Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. He practices a Taijutsu labeled Extermination. His name is Kohaku and it seems he has an S ranked criminal history attached though all charges were forgiven. Apparently, he's susceptible to mind control and…" Kakashi trailed off has he handed the file to Iruka. "He was a Jinchuuraki at one point in time. Apparently, whoever had this kid discovered a way to remove the Youkai without killing the host."

Looks were frozen on their faces as the three men all turned to stare at the sleeping child in fascination. This was certainly going to raise brows in the Counsel and possibly the Shinobi as well. "Jiraiya is just going to love this, isn't he?"


End file.
